1. Field of the Invention:
The invention is directed to the field of interconnecting flat cable to a printed circuit board where a connector is connected to the flat cable and a mating header is bonded to the printed circuit board and more particularly to devices for assisting the mating of such connectors with such headers and the retention and ejection of such connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices such as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,993,390; 4,057,879; 4,076,204 and 4,105,275 provide means for retaining a connector of a fixed height in a header. No provision is made for retaining connectors of different heights in the same header nor is there any provision for a device to assist in the mating of the connector with the header, a task of some difficulty when the header pins are oversized, the connector sockets are tight or where the physical area available to cause engagement is restricted. Finally, no provision is made to eject the connector from the header when a disconnect is desired. The user merely pulls on the cable, possibly disengaging the cable from the connector, bending pins on the header or otherwise injuring the joint and impairing further matings of connector and header.